My Name is Whist
by WhistEvermoon
Summary: This is a collection of various adventures i had while leveling my Character Whist. As told from his perspective. This is not Cannon with my other story Prisoner of War. (You can call it different dimensions if you want)
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Ship

The air was wet and smelled moldy, death lived in this place. Bringing himself out of the water the young elf hunter knelt on the wooden planks of the partially submerged ship. He scanned the area with his cream eyes, seeing nothing that would suggest danger; he rose to his feet slowly. His thick leather armor now wet from the seawater dripped. His deep violet skin glistened in the moonlight coming through the portholes. This elf's silver hair seemed to glow in the night. He held a heavy wooden recurve bow in his left hand while in his right he held several arrows. Slung tightly to his belt were twin short swords that had curved blades. One glowed a deep crimson, the other a light azure color. Notching an arrow in the bow and stuffing the other four arrows into his belt, he slowly ascended the stairs towards the captain's quarters of the ship. That is where his prize was located, many had attempted to get the treasure that this ship held. But none ever succeeded and came away muttering ghost stories and babble about abominations. Slowly he approached the door, bow pulled back full. Tension filled his muscles as he prepared for the sailors and common mercenaries told him about.

"Whist!" echoed a familiar voice through his head, causing him to jump and release his precious arrow through the window in the captain's quarters.

"Donax!" he shouted back, "How many times do I have to tell you now to yell when sending me a message!" there was a long silence.

"Sorry" another silence. "Can you come help me? These Dark Iron Dwarves are giving me some trouble."

Whist sighed, "Alright, Chichi and I will be there shortly." He closed the link to his step-brother. Whist had been adopted by a human family in Stormwind when his own parents were killed fighting the scourge in Duskwood. The human family had been kind to him, raising him as one of their own. But he yearned to be with his own people, Whist often visited the park in Stormwind to see the Night Elf Representatives. They had taught him much of the Elvin culture and their ways with nature. When he was old enough, one of the representatives took him to the city of Darnassus to begin his training in the ways of the Hunter.

Notching another arrow into his bow, Whist heard a faint sound with his extended ears. Whipping around and leveling his bow in front of himself, Whist stepped back. All the stories were true, standing there only a few feet away was the captain of the ship. He glowed an ethereal white and was semi transparent. Whist jumped back as the captain lashed at him with a bone clawed hand. Whist released his arrow and watched as it sailed strait through his assailant.

"Would you please stop using those elfish barriers, they are really annoying to break through."

"Not now brother."

"Hey! Don't you even think of reassembling that barrier thing agai…"

Whist ducked and rolled towards the bed in the captain's quarters, he wasn't going to leave without what he had come here to get. On the stand next to the bed there was a small bronze box, grabbing it he ducked again as the ghost's claws came dangerously close to his head. Whist rolled away from the bed and through the captain's legs. His armor seared and pain coursed through his body as his insides burned. Getting his wobbling feet underneath him, Whist lowered his shoulder and leapt through the paned glass of the captain's quarters. His white hair waving about him as he plunged into the water once again, except this time, with his prize in hand. The cold water soothed his burning skin and doused the embers that had been eating away at his flesh and armor. Washing ashore, he was met by his companion. She was a large saber toothed feline that was black with symmetric white spots scattered across her fur. Her green eyes penetrated the night and she could easily see her master. On her back she carried her master's quiver which was full of arrows; however he no longer had a bow in his hands. All he had was the bronze box. Chichi grunted at her master, he sat up on the sand and scratched her ears with his wet hand.

"It's ok girl, with the money we are going to get from this job, I can buy myself a better bow. And perhaps a trainer for you, you're getting to be a bit chubby you know."

Chichi growled back at him, Whist raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying, I guess I am partly to blame. Taking all these jobs that you cant help me with because of the water."

Chichi turned away from him and sat on the ground.

"Aww, don't be that way. You know I have to take jobs where I can get them." Whist packed the little box away and stood. "Speaking of which, you wanna go see Donax?"

Chichi's ears perked up.

"He needs our help, and I'm sure he has some of that cow steak that you enjoy. He always carries that with him just for you."

She turned her head slightly towards her master. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"He has that special milk you like."

With that Whist's companion looked at him strait in the eye and began purring.

"Atta girl, I knew you would come around." With that he pulled his quiver off her back and slung it over his own shoulder. "C'mon, we need to head into town and complete this Job. I think Donax is in over his head"


	2. Dark Iron Ch 2

Dark Iron

The wind blew across the grassy knoll as a lone elf hurried up the steep slope. Reaching the top he scanned the ground below him, there was a small town nestled in a horseshoe ring of high cliffs. There was a wooden makeshift wall of spikes surrounding the front. Standing not too far out from the gate to the village was a human dressed in white robes. His bald head shined with sweat under the moon, his silver goatee dripping with moisture. The man dodged and parried with a long wooden staff, the long swords of his opponents barely grazing him on occasion. He was surrounded by five Dwarves who appeared to have glowing red eyes and dark skin. A beam of light flashed and a bubble of energy surrounded the lone human.

The elf whistled and seemingly appearing out of no-where a saber toothed feline stood next to him, her back rising to about his knees.

"Chichi, go!" he yelled pointing down the hill. Chichi took off at a sprint, Whist followed her closely. He notched an arrow in his bow aiming. When he got in range of the closest Dwarf he let loose his wooden shaft. Without flinching as the arrow soared by her head, she pounced onto her target to the left of the human as the arrow buried itself into the skull of the Dwarf on the humans right. They both fell into a heap, Whist notched three more arrows into his bow string and pulled them as far back as he could.

Releasing them as he shouted, "Donax, down!" the human ducked as the arrows soared over his head and pierced the three Dwarves in-front of him. They fell to the ground as his shield crumpled into small motes of light.

Donax ran back to where his rescuer was, he placed a hand on his shoulder, panting to catch his breath. "you didn't have to hurry on my account," he said as he fell to the ground and took out a flask of sweet water. "what took you so long anyway?"

Whist grinned at his half-brother as he sat down across from him. "Oh, well, you know there was this beautiful barmaid who just started working at the Inn over at Menethil Harbor, so i just had to sit down and order a drink from her."

Donax eyed him up, seemingly trying to determine if it was the truth or not. "Didn't you use that excuse the last time you almost let me die?"

Whist looked around, "Excuse? I'm hurt! You know that i never have nothing better to do than to come save your ****." Smiling, he ripped a piece of meat apart and threw it to Chichi as he took a bite himself. Chichi sniffed the meat and grunted at her master.

Donax looked over at her, "Now what's her problem bro?"  
"She wants a piece of steak, i told her that you carry it just for her." Whist shrugged as he took another bite.

"Now why did you go and do that for huh!?" Donax reached into a pack that was hidden under the folds of his robe. After a few moments he pulled out a rolled up sheet of white paper. "This stuff aint cheap you know, the wolves have been getting most of the cows around Stormwind recently." He unwrapped the paper and tossed the whole chunk of salted meat to Chichi. She eagerly and greedily took it and began gnawing on the tough jerky.

"And there are no soldiers to kill the wolves because they are too busy in some far off land to bother with the well being of their families." Whist sighed, "Honestly, what goes through those human brains of yours?"

Donax rose and dusted himself off, "Thanks for the help, where you headed to now?"

The elf looked around from where he sat cross legged in the grass. He then pointed down the road away from where he had come. "That is the gate to Arathi Highlands right?" His step-brother nodded, Whist continued. "I think i'll head that way then. Some of the sailors in menethil pointed me to one person in particular who might have some 'jobs' for me to do."

"Your not still bounty hunting are you?" Donax questioned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I thought Night Elves frowned on such use of the Hunter training."

Whist grinned as he rose, "I wasn't raised by Night Elves, no was I?"

Donax sighed, "No, you weren't, unfortunately."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, little brother." Whist cringed at the title his brother used. Donax only ever used that title when he was genuinely annoyed and worried for his step-brother. He turned and began walking back to the overturned wagons that Dwarfs from Ironforge had taken refuge behind. "Just be careful ok? Arathi is a dangerous place."

"With a lot of bounties." Whist added in a whisper. He whistled and Chichi rose with her meat in her mouth and went to her master. They began to walk towards the large stone bridge that connected the two lands. He turned his head and shouted over his shoulder, "Donax, you might want to get that dress fixed, i think i see your panties."

His brother smirked, "Don t forget to hug a tree before crossing the bridge, there aren't many in Arathi, I hear."


End file.
